snlfandomcom-20200215-history
May 12, 2012
The 723rd episode of Saturday Night Live aired on May 12, 2012. It was hosted by former SNL cast member Will Ferrell and the musical guest was Usher, who performed "Scream" and "Climax" and appeared on the SNL Digital Short and in the "The 2012 Funkytown Debate" sketch as Mr. Galactic Fantastic. Sketches *Biden's Room (Cold Opening) *One-A-Day Extra Strength Nasaflu (Commercial) *Alternative Prom *Stay Free Maxi Pads Ladies Long Drive Championship 1994 (Show) *The 2012 Funkytown Debate (Show) *Broadway Sizzle (Show) *Anniversary Toast *Almost Pizza (Commercial) Cast *Biden's Room **Will Ferrell as George W. Bush **Fred Armisen as Barack Obama **Taran Killam as the aide **Jason Sudeikis as Joe Biden *Opening Monologue **Will Ferrell **Betty Kay Ferrell **Wally Feresten *One-A-Day Extra Strength Nasaflu **Will Ferrell as Gary **Kristen Wiig as the wife *Alternative Prom **Will Ferrell as Marty Culp **Ana Gasteyer as Bobbi Mohan-Culp **Kenan Thompson as Devon Boyd *Stay Free Maxi Pads Ladies Long Drive Championship 1994 **Will Ferrell as Randy Feather **Will Forte as Greg Stink **Vanessa Bayer as Greta "Cuckoo Clock" Kukendorf **Abby Elliott as the makeup artist **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Michael Patrick O'Brien as the assistant **Jason Sudeikis as Pete Twinkle **Kristen Wiig as Virginia Sacramento *SNL Digital Short - 100th SNL Digital Short **Will Ferrell **Usher **Jon Hamm as Sergio **Julian Casablancas **Justin Bieber **Justin Timberlake as one of the singers from D*ck in a Box **Michael Bolton **Natalie Portman **Fred Armisen as Mahmoud Ahmadinejad **Danielle Flora as the dancer **Lorne Michaels **Andy Samberg as himself, Dennis, Ras Trent, Shy Ronnie, one of the singers from D*ck in a Box and as the threw it on the ground guy **Akiva Schaffer **Jorma Taccone **Kenan Thompson as Reba McEntire **Kristen Wiig as Michelle *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Liam Neeson **Andy Samberg as Nicolas Cage *The 2012 Funkytown Debate **Will Ferrell as Captain Catfish **Usher as Mr. Galactic Fantastic **Fred Armisen as Freaky Frankie **Vanessa Bayer as Exotic Robotic **Abby Elliott as one of the singers **Danielle Flora as the dancer **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Michael "Monkey Sweat" James **Kate McKinnon as one of the singers **Bobby Moynihan as Cold Giblet Gravy **Nasim Pedrad as Janet Nichols **Jay Pharoah as Diaper Jones **Andy Samberg as Tasty Turkey **Kenan Thompson as Dr. Silky Delicious **Kristen Wiig as Jackie Dunasty *Broadway Sizzle **Will Ferrell as John Timberly Crisp **Bill Hader as Darius Modelo **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as the performer **Kenan Thompson as Michael Brown Christopher Browns **Kristen Wiig as Cara Modelo La Bete *Anniversary Toast **Will Ferrell as Sean **Will Forte as Hamilton **Fred Armisen as the rock and roll shorts guy **Vanessa Bayer as the guest **Bill Hader as Vince **Taran Killam as Reg **Kate McKinnon as Angela **Bobby Moynihan as the microphone guy **Jason Sudeikis as the son **Kristen Wiig as Gail *Almost Pizza **Bill Hader as Tom **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Nasim Pedrad as the daughter **Kristen Wiig as Carol Notes/Trivia *Will Ferrell's mother, Betty Kay Ferrell, appeared in the opening monologue. *Ana Gasteyer reprised her role as Bobbi Mohan-Culp in the "Alternative Prom" sketch. *Will Forte reprised his role as Greg Stink in the "Stay Free Maxi Pads Ladies Long Drive Championship 1994" sketch and his role as Hamilton in the "Anniversary Toast" sketch. *Justin Bieber, Jorma Taccone, Julian Casablancas, Jon Hamm, Justin Timberlake, Natalie Portman, Michael Bolton, Akiva Schaffer and Lorne Michaels appeared in the SNL Digital Short. *The Digital Short of this episode is actually the 101st Digital Short to be aired, hence the title being "The 100th Digital Short." The "Gotye Backstage" Digital Short of the April 14, 2012 episode the actual 100th Digital Short. *Liam Neeson appeared on the Weekend Update segment. *The July 21, 2012 rerun of this episode was dedicated to the memory of original SNL writer and occasional featured player Tom Davis, who died on July 19. A still photo was shown in his memory after the Weekend Update segment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37